I Wanted To Fly
by LostAngel2
Summary: Sirius is fed up with life over all. His friends hate him. His family could care less about him. Sirius thinks the only way out is suicide. Please RR CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Choices

Ditz: My First Harry Potter story! I'm so proud of my self.  
  
Boy Beater: And I care cause......  
  
Bookie: Are you going to actually update this one  
  
Ditz: *pout*Shut up you meanie  
  
Bear: Well I'm Proud of this story what do you think boys  
  
Bear's Fan Club: Yes, yes what ever you say oh wonderful and kind Bear  
  
President of Fan Club: Even is she is a dumb, evil, and immature brat  
  
Ditz: *loops one are around Bear* This wonderful story would not be possible with out the wonderful corrections made by my best buddy Bear. By the way can you make one of your fan club members say the disclaimer?  
  
Bear: Sure. Secretary recite Ditz's Disclaimer.  
  
Bear's Secretary of her Fan club: LostAngel2 does not own Harry Potter or anything else for that matter. She is making no profit off this story. If she did I would want half for saying.  
  
Ditz: Right.  
  
Bookie: By the way why is everything you write so depressing?  
  
Ditz:: Cause it is now cry me a river build me a bridge and get over it.  
  
CC: That's my line.  
  
Ditz: Fine anyway if anyone likes sailor moon go over and read What's With All The Redhead's by the wonderful writer, bearmoon. Anyway that was a hopeless plug now on with the story ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Why am I alive? After all everyone hates me. My family is looking for any chance to disown me. Now my friends are acting like I don't exist, not that I blame them. I am beginning to wonder if I was only put in this world to mess up everyone's lives. After all I have done a wonderful job so far. I should get a metal for the amounts of lives I have messed up. I don't know who hates me more; my family or my friends. My family wishes I was never born; they even told me so. Every time I come home it is always the same thing, they always say why can't you be more like your little brother. My perfect little brother. Perfect my ass; my little brother is a stuck up, muggle hating, brat. I wonder how I'm related to someone like him. My friends I don't blame the, for ignoring me one bit. It's my fault they hate me. I wish that every time I went over to tell them I was sorry they wouldn't walk away. I guess that is what I get for spilling Moonie's secret to Snape of all people. If I have told someone like Lilly they might have forgiven me by now.  
  
I hate the way I let Snape get the best of me. The day I spilled everything to Snape he had pushed me over the edge mentally. Snape had been telling me what a disgrace I was to my family and I should be more like my brother maybe then I would be more like a Noble Black. That really got me mad but what came next pushed me over the edge. He was saying Peter wasn't even worthy to like his toes. Then he called James a puppy dog trying to do anything for attention and he said Remus disappeared once a month because he was helping some evil wizards up rise. That was the last straw. I told him to follow Remus. I told him how to get by the Willow. Then I blurted everything to James. James, being the great guy he is, when off to save Snape. "How could you be so dumb," were the last words he said to me. Not one person in my house said one word to me knowing if one of the Malders aren't talking something big must of happened.  
  
Why do I deserve to live? That's a good question. Maybe I shouldn't live at all. I deserve to die more then anyone I know, even Snape and Malfoy. The real question is do I want to take my own life? Let's see my family wants to disown me and my friends pretend I don't exist. Ok not much of a choice. I should just kill myself now and get it over with, after all everyone dies sooner or later.  
  
Now how should I do it? Maybe a sword, slit my wrists. No, too messy. Some one will have to clean the blood. What about jumping from the Astronomy tower?. All they will have to do is remove my body. That's what I will do. It's not like anyone would miss me.  
  
Maybe I should write a note saying good bye? Yes I can finally tell the gang sorry and they can't run. At least then they will know how I feel. So I reach in my trunk and pull out a piece of parchment and a quill. I try to think about what to write. After all it's not like everyday you write a good bye forever note to your friends. I finally write:  
  
Dear Prongs, Moonie, and Wormtail,  
  
I've been wanting to tell you I am so sorry about spilling Moonie's secret to Snape . You three are the best friends I have ever had. Actually you are the only friends I have ever had. I really wanted to tell you how sorry. I have been trying to tell you how sorry I was but every time I got close you would walk away. I hoped everyday you would yell at me because if you yelled I would know I exist. I think pretending I am not there is worse then yelling by far.  
  
So I started to think do I really deserve to live? I thought and I thought and I decided no I don't. Then I decided I should either slit my wrist or try to fly. Well you all know by now I love to fly. So I decided tonight I would try to fly. Prongs had detention and Moonie would be helping Wormtail in the library. So tonight I'm going to make my way to the astronomy tower and try to fly.  
  
I know you guys could care less and not care if I am sorry or not, and I don't blame you, but I had to tell you I was sorry. You guys can have all my stuff when I'm gone; after all you three were the closest thing to family I got. I'm so sorry, try to forgive me.  
  
-Padfoot  
  
I get up and place it on James's night stand. Tonight he'll find it when he get's back from detention. When he get's it I will be dead and much happier. I take one last look around the room and smile and whisper softly, "good bye memories." I walk out of the room and take my last walk up the halls to the Astronomy tower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Tears

An: Yay!!! I got lots of reviews!!!! Thank you all so much!!!! I never got that many reviews before. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my brother Kyle, who I'm still trying to get to read the books.  
  
Kyle: I don't like to read.  
  
Ditz: And B.B, whose insanity gets me know where.  
  
B.B: Why did I have to come this is cutting in to my stocking time.  
  
Ditz: Fine go *BB Smiles and runs out dressed in camo* and Ducky  
  
Ducky: *Gives peace sign.*  
  
Ditz: Mostly Bear for her excellent advice.  
  
Bear: Awww Ditz your making me blush  
  
Ditz: And lastly SS for allowing me to bore her with my voice  
  
SS: How did I get here?  
  
Ditz: Hey guy, get out here and do my disclaimer  
  
Guy: LostAngel2 does not on any part of this story or the characters in it.  
  
Ditz: Now on with the second chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I Wanted To Fly~Tears  
  
By,  
  
LostAngel2  
  
I can't believe Flitwick kicked me out of detention, again," I thought to myself," too bad I have three more on top of that. Maybe I should have asked him if he's ever done it with a girl before. Note to self, by asking that I can get out of detention easily."  
  
I walk into the fifth year dormitory only to find it empty for once. No Remus saying how I should be doing my homework instead of copying him. No Peter saying how hungry he is and that they should all go down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Lastly no Sirius sitting on his bed doing his homework looking like the traitor he has become.  
  
Now the way I see it I have got two choices right now. One I got go grab my homework and actually do it instead of copying Remus and by doing this with more then likely make Remus cry with joy. Two I could go take a nice long and wonderful nap. Well this isn't a fair competition seeing this as hard as picking between liver and chocolate.  
  
I take a running leap and land softly in the center of my bed. It feels so comfortable now then it has ever felt. I hear Remus in the back of me hear scolding me for not doing my homework. It's a waste of time when I could just get the same amount of information copying him five minutes before class.  
  
Sirius and I copied him a lot in our third year. Sirius, the traitor. How could he betray us, his friends, his brothers? I still can't get over the choice he made. What makes me madder, if that's possible, is the fact that Remus wanted to forgive him. He had said something like he doesn't deserve this. He's right he deserves worse. I yelled at Remus and he hasn't brought it up since.  
  
I decide this isn't worth thinking about now. I slide off my glasses and put them on the nightstand next to me. As I pull my hand away I feel a piece of parchment. I put my glasses back on and look at the letter, its from Sirius.  
  
I don't know if I should read it. Makebe I sould tear it up and leave it on his bed. No, that's too mean; I should do it infornt of his face. Remus would yell at me for doing that. Then again I've done plenty of things Remus has yelled at me for.  
  
Curiosity over took me and I read the parchment, despite how mad I was. I felt my face twist into a look of horror. He was crazy but according to this letter he was crazy enough to kill himself. He wasn't that crazy, was he. After all he had never tried to kill himself before. Well other then that time last year. That was the first time I had ever send Sirius cry.  
  
I remember that day so well Bellatrix and Narcissus had told him he was a disgrace to the Black family name. Sirius had run off after the fight. I remember when we had found him, I was terrified. Sirius was sitting there on his bed a knife to his wrist. There was even a small drop of Sirius crimson blood on the blade. I remember the rest of the night we all sat there crying in silence on his bed.  
  
How could I have been so blind? Remus had seen that sooner or later Sirius would snap and get desperate enough to kill himself. How could I have not seen it and let Sirius even get close to this idea? This has to be some type of sick joke. Sirius can't be this desperate, could he? Of course he could he's been along so long he's go mad. I've got to stop him.  
  
I leap off my bed and sprint out the room. I'm running as fast as my legs can carry me. I'm almost near the corridor nearest to the astronomy tower. People keep staring at me as I run down the corridors. I almost fall as I turn the corner but I quickly regain my balance not bothering to slow down.  
  
I'm finally at the stairs to the astronomy tower. I run up the stairs two at a time determined not to fall. I finally reach the door that Sirius should be behind. I keep hopping when I open the door Sirius is standing there laughing say how it was all a joke. I open the door to see Sirius standing there on the window edge he's deep eyes looking into mine.  
  
"Sirius!" I hear myself yell. My body has gone numb with fear. Sirius just stands there not breaking the stare. He has a small smile on his face. This isn't his normal 'I'm the coolest guy in the world smile'; this was a smile of some psycho. A smile that didn't belong on the face of my best friend.  
  
Sirius looks at me now with a combination of joy and pure insanity. He whispers in an almost inaudible voice, "I'm so sorry Prongs; good bye my friend." I watch as he leans back in to the arms of the wind, falling to his death.  
  
I stand there in shock for what seems like hours before I run over to the window just in time to see Sirius hit the ground with a sickening crack. I hear myself scream as tears steam down my face like a river. I'm shaking uncontrollable.  
  
I need help! Someone has to help me! Someone has to care what happens to Sirius. Dumbledore is way to busy to care about one student because he is way to busy with other important things. McGonagall, she'll help him for sure; she may not like him but she should be willing to help anyone from her house.  
  
Tears still stream down my face as I jog toward her office. It only takes me about two minutes to get there, I've timed it before because of all the times of gotten kicked out of Astronomy class. I immediately start to bang on her door.  
  
The door flies open to revel her standing there with an angry expression on her face. She instantly says, "Mr. Potter!" her face changes to worry when she notices the tears falling from my face. "What is wrong?"  
  
I manage to choke out the story between sobs. He face looks terrified. I knew she would be a little worried but I didn't expect terrified. I can only image how terrible I must look from all the crying I've done today. "Go," was all she managed to say before she took off running down the hall.  
  
I stand there wondering what to do. Remus' face pop's into my mind. He doesn't know what's going on. Without another thought I ran up to the Gryffindor common room. I managed to hide my tears until I got in to my dormitory. How I managed to do that I'll never know.  
  
When I got into my room Peter was already asleep. I took on look at Remus before I fell to my knees crying. I know even if I wanted to I would never be able to stop crying. Remus is at my side almost instantly. He's trying to comfort me but he knows he can't. After all he can't help if he doesn't know what's happened. He keeps asking me what's wrong. God, I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell him that one of our best friends is probably dead and it's all it's my fault.  
  
"Sirius," is all I manage to get out between sobs.  
  
Remus' face turns unreadable not knowing what to think. "What about Sirius," he asks. I can't speak. I can't tell him what's happened. The note pop's into my mind; it's still in my pocket. I take it out and hand it to him. Tear's start to stream down his eye's within seconds. "When?" Was all Remus could say.  
  
"A few minutes ago," I say between sobs, "I came just in time to see him fall."  
  
"Oh James," Remus said. We sat there on the floor for the rest of the night just crying, knowing that we were both still there for each other. Around three Remus fell asleep and I did shortly after. It was a comfort to know that tomorrow we should learn the fate of Sirius Black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Please R+R 


	3. Waiting

Authors Note: I am soooooo sorry I have not wrote anything for this story. I have had a bad case of writers block and I could not seem to write anything for this story even though I really wanted to. I felt so bad for what I must of puts you though. I really do feel bad. I hope this makes it up to you. After all I know what it is like not to have a story updated   
  
Ditz: *Ducks the rotten fruit* Ha missed *is nailed with rotten vegetables* That ain't right  
  
Bookie: Did anyone ever tell you ain't is not a correct word? Well actually it is in some dictionaries making it an actual word but when you say it's not correct English.   
  
Ditz: Oh shut you pot hole.   
  
Bear: Oh come on can you two please get going so I can see what Ditz wrote  
  
Bookie: You mean she actually updated, wow, I am strangely proud.  
  
Ditz: *Sticks tongue out at Bookie* Anyway I would like to dedicate this whole chapter to All my Friends And of course most of all Callie Bear who has been bugging me about this chapter but I would like to say how much her encouragement has meant to me. Now Sky may of your stockess come out and say my disclaimer.  
  
Sky: Sure why the heck not. Spike get out here *Spike from Angel walks out.*  
  
Spike: Where the Bloody hell am I?  
  
Gia: Can you say my disclaimer for me  
  
Spike: Sure, why the hell not, LostAngel2 does not own any part of Harry Potter or Angel, or myself (Gia: I wish) and is not making a profit off this story. *Gia and Sky drag Spike off the set*  
  
Lunch Bunch: On with the story.  
  
I Wanted To Fly  
  
Chapter 3: Waiting  
  
~*~James~*~  
  
Why did I ever tell him I hated him? He was my best friend I ever had, yet I was so mad I told him I hated him. I told him I hated him and never wanted to see him again. Now I am sitting by his bedside in the hospital wing, bawling my eyes out over him. He looks so much paler then I remember him. He is laying there looking so un-Sirius like. He should not be there. I should not be here. We should be out causing trouble somewhere. Instead I am here in the hospital wing hoping with all my heart that the best friend I ever had would open his eyes and allow me to pour my heart out to him. Just for a chance to tell him how sorry I am.  
  
Madame Pomphry told us that if I had not seen him fall in time he would have been dead before they reached him. Due to my speed to tell Professor McGonagall Sirius will probably live. Now all Sirius needs to due in order to live is wake up. That right now is the only thing I care about. Remus is also here sitting next to me while Peter is in class right now getting the work that we will miss.  
  
Remus is sitting there with crystal tears trickling down his cheeks like rain. Tomorrow we plan to start going to class in shifts so two of us will be in class, on with Sirius. We would all go to class but we want to be with Sirius when he wakes up so the first thing he will hear I would like to say would be an apology but I do not think it will come out that way. I think the first thing out of our mouths will be us scolding him for attempting such a idiotic thing.   
  
I must say the thought of schoolwork with out Sirius sounds to me completely dreadful. Schoolwork is boring as it is, but at least with Sirius there he provided the much needed comitial enjoyment of study time. Sirius was always there trying to get the answers off Remus, like I never tried that idea, even though he knew the answer but was just to lazy to think about it.  
  
Deciding to break the deifying silence that hovered over the bed like a thick patch of clouds I ask randomly, "Do you remember the time Sirius tried to turn Lilly's hair pink?" Remus's lips turn into a smile and let out a gentle laugh indicating he remembers the incident quite well. "but he ended up putting it in professor McGonagall's shampoo bottle. I though other then that one mistake that plan was bloody brilliant."  
  
"I did not know that she could turn that color." Remus laughed. I laughed myself forgetting how good it felt to laugh, I had not laughed in so long. "I was never so happy not to be Sirius. We stopped laughing at the mention of his name. He may never laugh again, or get his revenge on Lily. He would just lay there like a lifeless doll not moving for the rest of his life. He might never get to play a prank on Snape, run under the moon with the three of us, or stay up all night telling all the ways he thought up on how to make Snape's life a living nightmare.  
  
I felt warm tears flood into my eyes. I could never live with myself if anything ever happened to him. I place my hands to my face and for the first time since the night Sirius tried to out do himself at the 'stupidest thing I have done' awarded I cried. Not holding back I let myself cry. After all even the greatest hero's are allowed to cry, right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I am so sorry the chapter is so short but the writers block is getting to me. I had to write something cause not writing this was worse on me. I should update soon. Please R+R…it makes me feel guilty when people update…so the more reviews more guilty…more chapters  
  
~Gia~ 


	4. Live

A/N: I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner. My old Beta wouldn't give me back the chapter and I was not going to make a fool of myself so now I have two (they couldn't decided who would be my betas). I have the whole story finished I just have to turn them into Mommy Kitty for corrections. She is super fast so I hope to be done by New Years MAX. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did, well I could be VERY rich. Also I would be married to an alive Sirius...maybe Draco…maybe both! (Nobody has a problem with bigamists…right?)

Dedication: I would not be posting this if it weren't for my best friend, mommy Kitty. LoL you really are the mother out of all of us. . Thank you so much for the story promptly (unlike Bookie Bird I still haven't got it back from her)

I Wanted To Fly

Chapter 4- Live

I do not know how I can stand just sitting around watching Sirius fight for his life. I mean, sure it is his fault that he is laying in the hospital wing instead of outside causing so much trouble with James that I do not want to know about. I want to know how I can look at Sirius without breaking out into tears. Sirius is supposed to be one of my best friends and it is killing me that I can not help him fight. I want him to wake up more then anything I have ever wanted, even the cure of my bite.

I am trying to figure out things to do in the hospital wing. James and I have been sitting here for what is the second day. There is only so much one person can do in a hospital wing. I look next to me, Prongs in sleeping like a little baby. He is all curled up in the chair with dried up tears stuck to his cheeks, which had paled from to few days that he has been cooped up in the hospital wing instead of being outside in the sun. I am probably just as bad.

Tomorrow we have to go back to class, and I do not know how I will be able to sit in a classroom. I have not quite figured out how I am suppose to pay attention to my school work while my best friend is laying in a hospital bed fighting his inner demons to wake up and greet the world. Part of me wants to miss my lessons and just stay here with Sirius, but I know I cannot miss class. Right after class, I plan on doing all the research I need on my homework; then head back here to finish my homework right here in this chair.

Even thought I feet like something is missing, all I need to do is look at James and know I have gotten off easy. James looks as though his own little world was hit with an earthquake on top of a tornado, without Sirius by his side, James is empty. I knew if James and Sirius did not make up something bad would happen, but I would have never guessed that Sirius would have tried to take his own life. Little did Sirius or James know: by Sirius taking his life, he also stole James' as well. I doubt James would even admit it, but I do not need him to say it, because I know James and Sirius could not live without each other, two brothers.

I reach up and feel tears streaming down my face, one after the other. Sirius has to wake up so I can see his bight eyes look at me the way only one of my best friends could look at me. I do not care if he opens his eyes to make fun of Snape or Malfoy. Sirius could do whatever he pleases and I will not even bother to tell him that he should not be doing whatever he is doing. I do not care anymore, not that I ever did; all I want is for him to wake up and call me Moony and for things to be right once again.

I remember last Christmas was one of the greatest times in my life. Sirius, James, and I stared off by opening presents. Peter had gone home to spend Christmas with his family, which Sirius said was better because we did not have to listen to him say how he was hungry. Next, we proudly started an all school snowball fight, followed by dinner in the great hall. The thing I loved most about this day was we all went back to our dormitory and just laid out over James bed and talked of nothing all night. None of us got a wink of sleep. The next morning, seeing as we were already awake, we decided to plot a few pranks for the rest of the break. The best part of the night was how close we were. We kept finishing each others sentences and laughing about how the other was reading their mind.

I do not see how one day could change all that. Sure, Sirius made one oversight and it hurt me more than I could have ever let on, but that could never change how close we once were; how close we are. James seems to believe that all that matters is the fact that he hurt me for the mistake and that made hurt James. I wanted to reach out to Sirius and tell him that I still cared and I understand that he lost his temper, not that I approve, but he is still my friend and the idea of that caused James to go off on me.

Sirius was always one to react on impulse and I never could figure that out. He got caught up in his emotions too easily, and that often led him to trouble. I have a feeling that him tell Snape my secret was one on those times. There are only two things Sirius goes off about: his family tree and if anyone dares pick a fight with any one of his friends. I do not know what happen that night to make Sirius' fuse light and him blow up like a bad prank, but whatever it was, it was not good.

Sirius was always stubborn, that why I knew he would not die. Though nobody knows how he survived the fall, a fall like Sirius took should have killed him. All the professors are baffled by Sirius' remarkable survival. Though that just proves they do not know Sirius as well as I do. I know Sirius could not die without James and him once again as the best friends that they really are. Sirius is just too stubborn to die; he must live for James. He must live for me.

* * *

A/N: Please RR and flames will be use to light a fire for James, Sirius, Remus, and I to tell campfire stories under and roast Peter (anybody want BBQ rat?). . 


	5. Want

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would let everyone pour hot wax over Peter and have James come back from the dead. But I don't own Harry Potter so all I can do is dream 

Dedication: Okay this chapter is dedicated to my dear friends Mama Kitty who corrected this story, Bookie-Bird who corrected the story when I was to lazy to dig through my backpack to get the corrections, and to everybody who has actually read this story all the way through because I would have given up after a chapter. Congratulation people, the story is over.

* * *

I Wanted to Fly

Chapter 5- Want

Sirius's POV

Darkness was the first thing I saw. Where was I at and why was everything so dark? It took me a few moments before I realized the reason why I could not see; my eyes were shut. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt as though they weighed a hundred pounds each! After a few hopeless attempts I let myself rest before I tried again. After what seemed like hours my eyes gave into my persistence and opened.

Bright lights flooded my eyes. I felt like the sun was beaming straight down into them. Once again I found my self wondering where I was. What happened to me? My eyes slowly started to adjust to the bright light. I was in a large room with many beds lined up against the walls. I was in the hospital wing! Wait, what was I doing there? What stupid thing did I do this time to allow myself to end up in here? Was it a prank gone wrong, bad potion, Snape (like he could ever beat me), even a fight?

Reality hit me suddenly with the worst weight and pain ever, the truth! I had thrown myself from the astronomy tower with hopes of dying. How was I still alive after the fall? Everybody known falling from the astronomy tower was a sure death. The note, James got the note I had left on the bed. James had tried to stop me. James still cared despite the harsh words was said to each other.

I looked to the side of my bed to see James curled up in a wicker chair next to my bed. His glasses were almost falling off his nose. Wisps of deep midnight hair hung over his eyes as though trying to conceal the fact that he was sleeping. His face looked as pale as one of the house ghosts. James looked more like a small child instead of a grown teenager. I wanted to wake him but he looked so innocent that even the idea of waking him up seemed silly. Plus when James was asleep he couldn't ignore me like he had for so long now.

I watched James sleep for a few minutes before his eyes fluttered open. I watched him with great amusement. James yawned and stretched his boney yet muscular arms. I noted that James, even though just waking up, had dark circles under his eyes that resembled bruises. James did not even notice that I was awake until he started to look around. Then his eyes fell on me and I felt my heart stop.

"Hello," I crooked out in barely a whisper. James eyes widened and filled with fear and tears as he stared to stutter. Before I knew what happened he had me in a huge bear hug. I smiled and whispered softy into his ear, "I didn't know I was your type."

James laughed even though tears were rolling down his face. "Sirius, I am so-" I held up my hand to cut him off. After all I was the one who was at fault. I was a traitor. James was the real hero, my hero. I was a Black, so that made me an all out jerk, but my last name did not matter to James because he gave me a chance. That was why James was my hero, because he gave me a chance.

"I'm the one who's sorry. This is my fault. Not just the suicide but Remus being exposed. I was born to mess up peoples lives." I managed to spit out. James was about to cut me off so I continued, "James, you're my best friend and I know you have every right to be mad at me; but, you will always be my best friend. I know I am not worthy be your best friend, and I will never be able to find someone as kind and nice as you in a million year."

Then James did something I did not expect, he started to cry. Not the small streams of tears from before but large tears and whimpering. Through his tears he said. "Please come back Padfoot, please. Be a Marauder again with us. Please be my best friend again. That is all I want right at this moment is for you and I to be best friends. All I want is you Sirius. I want my best friend."

That is when all the pain I had ever felt in my life was released allowing the tears that I had held in for so long to spill across my face. "Yes!" I cried weakly. James smiled and once more we hugged only this time James refused to let go. I had never felt so safe as I did in James arms.

* * *

A/N: Well this was the last chapter. I do want to write an epilogue but I will only post it if people want me to. So review if you what the epilogue and if I get enough I will post it. Remember flames will be used to burn up bad O.W.L and N.E.W.T. scores. 


	6. Endings

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! I am so sorry it took me so long to write this...I deserve to be hunted down with sporks! Everyone was upset that I didn't show Remus so here we are! This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers that have stuck by me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...if I did I would be rolling around in a pile of money with Draco, Snape and Sirius!

**I Wanted to Fly**

**Chapter 6 - Endings**

Something has happened, I just do not know what that something is. Call it wold like scenes, call it that fact that professor McGonagall told me to report to the Hospital Wing. I was doing my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework (that James planned to copy later, like he usually does) when Professor McGonagall came into the common room and told me to report to the Hospital Wing, but she would not tell me why. With being a Marauder and friends with James and Sirius you know when they won't tell you what's going on that is never a good sign. I knew that the next full moon wasn't until next week so I felt safe to assume that either something has happened to James or Peter.

As the Hospital Wing comes into view I feel my heartbeat quicken with anticipation. I close my eyes as I quicken my pace. With a deep breath I push open the large doors as my eyes snap open and widen with shock and enjoyment. I feel myself smile for once happy to have been wrong. Sirius is awake and he is smiling at James who is smiling back and talking, not screaming

All my fear is washed away as I step to the foot of the bed. James and Sirius turn their attention to me and smile two heartwarming smiles. I smile back and say, "Is this a private party or can anybody join the fun?"

Sirius breaks into a large goofy grin (god I missed that stupid smile) and says, "Yes as a matter of fact this is an invitation only party for the elites, guess yours got lost in the mail"

People break into tears at the most random moments for the most silliest things, but I am one of those people. I feel myself start to cry large tears of joy, relief, and left over fear. I throw my arms around Sirius's neck and cry onto his shoulder. Sirius is stunned for a moment before he realize what has happened and hugs me back.

"Remus, I am so sorry about everything," Sirius says pushing free of me with shame. I can see rare solemness in his eyes. God I hate to see him like this. Anyone with half a soul never wants to see their friend like this.

"I'm not mad about that anymore," I say softly, then I realize what I am mad about. I rest my hands on his shoulder and grip my fingers tightly around as I scream, "If you **ever** try anything like that again so help me god you better hope you die because I swear to anyone that will listen I will make you ever regret you even considered suicide! You are one of my best friends and I am not about to stand aside and let you go without a fight!"

"Remus stop being such a parent." James says laughing as he pries my hands off Sirius's shoulder. You can see small bruises form where my fingers were before.

Sirius smiles softly. "James didn't you give me that same speech almost word for would not five minutes before Remus got here?" James turned red at the comment then Sirius turns to me. "I, Sirius Black, promise to live forever and never die for the rest of my very long life!"

"That's all I ask." I say with a smile. "Oh and don't worry, I collected all of your homework because I know you always like to stay on top of your work."

Sirius's face falls and says with his voice dripping with sarcasm "Thanks Moony! You know that's exactly what I like to do with my time! I just don't know how to ever thank you!"

"Just kidding" I say with a laugh. And with that we had our Sirius back. So for the rest of the night we stayed by Sirius's side(even though Madame Pomfrey was not very happy about it but understood in the end) and we spent our time joking and laughing as though nothing was ever wrong. But I couldn't help but wonder if anything would ever be right again.

* * *

I finished! I hope everyone likes this chapter! I really appreciate all my wonderful reviewers, you really made my day! Cookies to all! 


End file.
